CUTS
by mariathemunster
Summary: sam has been though alot this past month she changed and I don't think anybody can help her exept for one special ghost... phantom planet never happened
1. Chapter 1

**Cuts...**

_jello! its me this is a story called cuts..y cuts you'll have to find out._

_I dont own danny phantom if i did I would be continuing the show but nooooo hmp oh and of course I also dont own bvb or hw __

I hate the light...it was waking me up from another perfect danny dream one were my life was better...your probably saying "but your Sam Manson the billionaire!" well i don't want to be ..I wish I could it now just to be free of it all..I got up went to pee and when I was done I closed the toilet lid and sat i pulled out a razor. The one that helps me. I start cutting...I cleaned the blood up and cleaned my wounds I put on black veil brides on I feel like they understand me. Them and hollywood undead.. i put on knives and pens and i got dressed in my usual outfit but a spikey bracelet that i've been wearing for a month now. Since my parents got divorced. I know what your thinking "what sam the goth that feels no emotion cutting because of that" well no I live with my mom..sadly. and she got remarried as soon as she could 'cause "a woman should be married" more like You remarry so people don't talk bad about you . But the real reason is HE abuses me and ...does other stuff I hear my mom cry but she doesnt stop come on what they'll say when they find out she's been divorced 2 times.i combed my hair, for the same amount of time I've been wearing my bracelet I grew my hair out so no one would see the hickys he gave me and I put my bangs in my eyes at times to when I get a black eye but dont worry it's my fault..I shouldn't have fought back.I looked at myself *sigh* I miss the old sam I miss..me I got my backpack and ran out the house not wanting for him to have his morning "fun".I started walking to the place that my only happyness is found were danny and tucker are found...let the lies and fake smiles begin...

**DANNYS POV**

I was walking to the place that we meet before we all walk to school Knowing that no matter what Sam was going to tell me whats wrong with her. The gleem ,sparkle in her eye was gone she covered her eyes alot and wore sweaters alot even when its 90 degrees! outside shes hiding something beacuse not even her smile has been the same me and tuck know it and she gets detention from alot know to at first I thought It was a new look she looked hot with her hair not when it covering her eye though, and lancer was just picking on she started covering herself more and more and after a while she just changed out of no were she doesnt even let us touch her or comfort her..what is happing to the girl I love...

**NARRATORS POV**

Sam-hi you guys

Danny-hey sam

Tucker-hey sam

with that they started walking to had become akward for them in the last of them not wanting to speak of whats on their mind.

Tucker-Did you guys know I got a new-

Danny-laptop

Tucker-yeah and I also got a new-

Sam-pda

tucker-yeah...

they were at the school luckly for them the bell rang so they had to go to there seprate clasess.

*RING*

secound period went fast for sam slow for danny and a regular boring day for tucker.

*RING*

Third period the same thing danny was going to find out whats up with sam today no matter what.

Sam didnt want to leave school its were she's save sure people pick on her but..it better then didnt even feel like she could call it home to her it was hell.

Tucker just wanted to get out of school and go home to his electronics..and find out whats wrong with sam of course..

*RING*

lunchtime..

Danny-sam I need to ask you something

Sam-what

tucker-we're worried about you sam

Sam-I dont need sympathy from you foley

Danyy-SAM! STOP! we're just trying to help please tell us we will help you no matter what the issue is..

Sam:NO! nothings wrong

and with that she stormed out all eyes on her and fenton

Danny-WAT!

**DANNYS POV**

i felt helpless the girl I love is suffering and I can't do anything.I got up to talk to then my ghost sense went off .FUCK! this isn't over though we hav 4th period together...

_well how do you like it I was think of making it a one shot but I just got into it and soo now I'm writing a story. I dont own danny phantom bvb or hu but you should seriously listen to black veil brides I know they help me though my__ want they say rocks and each song has meaning like about not fitting in and more sooo yeah review i think it'll make sam kinda happy_


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into chemistry late.I tryed to find the ghost but no for me Lancer was I saw sam she was sitting at her desk staring at it. she seems concintrated on something.I walked up to her desk she was sitting alone so I took the seat next to her not careing if it was my assigned seat or at her my sammy...

Sam-your going to get in trouble.

me-huh, oh i don't care right now what I do care about is why did you run out.

Sam-I-I dont kno

me-Sammy

.ME Sammy

me-sorry..

Sam-can we just drop this subject ..please

she looked up at me her eyes pleading I couldn't help but give in

me-*sigh*o-okay sam

Sam-thanks

me-Do you want to come the the waterpark with me and tucker afterschool

Sam-uuuhhh...

then mr lancer walked in

Sam-MR. LANCER HAS A BIG BUTT!

the class broke out laughing everybody was laughin even the people who were just passing by everyone...exept me and

me-Sam!

Mr lancer-Ms manson want has gottin into you this month is it a *blushes*a womanly thing

Sam-nope just stateing facts..

Mr. Lancer-well then Sam you have detention... agian

Sam-sorry danny I can't

me-you did that on purpose

Sam-no it was a dare mikey dared me and you kno me cant say no don't want to be a wimp

Me-Sam your telling me whats going on NOW

Sam-shhhh class started

Me-*whispers under his breath*your not getting rid of me that easly sam

Sam-*whispers*danny dont

Danny-to late . HEY LANCER CAN I POLISH YOUR BOWLING BALL, OH WAIT THATS YOUR HEAD MY BAD.

**NARRATOR POV**

the class bursted out laughing. even dash gave props to danny,though he'd never admit.

- WHAT IN THE NAME OF WILLIAM SHAKESPEAR IS GOING ON HERE! danny you have detention with me and samantha

*RING*

danny-i'll see you after school sam.

danny walked out leaving sam at her desk

Sam-damn it!

will sam tell him the truth or come up with another lie agian review!

?-AHEM!

me-yeaaa

D-you forgot something

me-wat?

D-I dont know maybe that..IM NOT YOURS

me-you can be

D-dont make me overshadow you

me-you wouldnt dare

D-well you gave me detention and your making the love of my life suffer so yah yah i would

me-get away hafa!

D-you asked for it

me/danny:I dont own danny phantom,sam,lancer,dash,or tucker

me-all you had to say was dp i think they would kno I dont own the rest

D-it seemed like the thing to do

me-yeah,.. this seems like the thing to do 2 *gets out the ecto wrist ray and shoots him*

D-OW OW OW..I'll be back with reinforcements just watch

me-yeah me to *dp flies out* you guys review and you'll be my reinforcements cuz otherwise ...IM SCREWED!


	3. Chapter 3

_(italics = sams thoughts) __**(bold italics=dannys thoughts)**_

_**AFTER SCHOOL:**_

_great just great what do i do !_

Sam entered the lancers room and just to her luck it was empty it will just be her danny and mr lancer leaves after awhile so just her and danny no distractions to be made

_**please please dont let sam lie to me**_

Danny entered not a while after and saw sam sitting right there. There was a seat next to her _**perfect**_ danny thought but just as he was about to sit down sam but her backpack on the seat._**damn it .**_just then mr lancer came in.

lancer-daniel do you ned me too tell you to sit down

danny-no sir

danny took a seat to the table by sam.6 minutes past and mr lancer left just as sam perdicted.

danny-sam

sam-...

sam-sam

danny-sam

sam-WHAT DANNY

danny-please please im begging you whats wrong

sam-nothing

danny-sam your lieing

sam-WHY DO YOU CARE WHAT ARE YOU GOIN TO DO!

danny-sam...i care your i..

sam-YOUR WHAT DANNY PLEASE TELL ME WHY YOU CARE

_**i-i cant tell her not know not when she's like this she'll think im lieing**_

_at first i thought danny was going to say something that would blow me away but instead he told me something i knew..please god stop this torture end me now._

danny-y-your my best friend in the world sam and i want to help you i can help you i want to comfort me just tell me wats wrong

sam-no danny you cant do any of that no one can no one will im doomed

danny-sam

sam-NO DANNY! no..no not even you or tucker can help me

danny-let me comf-

sam-*laughs*comfort me ..comfort is out of my reach its gone your words ..there just words.._i memory came into my head, my, no him he was over me swetting while i screamed for my mom screamed for help but i looked around i heard my mom cryng in her room trying to drown me out windows all closed i knew what was comeing next i screamed it hurt not as much as my heart hurt that my mom stood aside but it still hurt i tried screaming one last time but he hit me covered my mouth and said.._ words are pointless

danny-sam...

he raised his hand up and sam flinched. he stroked her bangs behined her ear and saw her eye

danny-*gasp*sam what-  
>sam-no danny no one can save me ..not now...not anymore<p>

sam ran out not careing about lancer crying tears she wiped them away violently

_no not anymore..._

**REVIEW!**

**or dannys ganna eat you **

**rawr! rawr! rawr! rawr!**

**danny-eat people? im a ghost not a monster**

**me-0-0 owell ill eat u nom nom nom nom im a ninjasuar**

**danny-tis explains alot**

**me-shut up..should u be chasing after someone right now *smirks**

**danny-SAM! *RUNS OFF***

**ME-REVIEW! OR EEEELSSSEEE**


	4. Chapter 4

(sams pov)

i kept running it was raining hard and the rain hurt not as much as everthing else did but still.I wanted to look back I wanted to let danny try and comfort me i want to be in his arms...but thats not the case..i need to leave i need to be free..i need to escape from this hell i used to call home...

(dannys pov)

sam ran. why would she run? why did she flinch? then I fliched remembering her black would do that to sam. noone should be able to touch my sam . like one should EVER touch her like that. I need to know who did this to her im sure whoever gave her the black eye made her this way..

(tuckers pov)

i was playing doomed no matter if someone beat me to the prize i was bound to try it agian and now that i know a bunch of cheats that sam taught me last year i will be UNSTOPABLE..speaking of sam i hope danny got though to her he always did..i wonder how there doing anyway. i better call them. I called sam but her phone was off ..greeeaaat i hope there m,aking out or something.i looked out my window and saw sam she was..,crying? sam never cried o danny what did you do As much as I dont pick favoroits between freinds Sam stood up for me in preschool and 4 years later stood up for danny thats how we all met because of sam shes like no she is my sister gggrrrr i grabbed my phone and dialed dannys number.

(dannys pov)

i as running as fast as I could.i was out of breath my sides were burning.

me-well atleast I'm losing weight

*RING RING*

me-huh tucker not now

*RING RING*

me-UGH *anwsers cell* tucker not now

tucker-WHAT DID YOU DO TO SAM

me-ME! I DID NOTHING...why?

tucker-she just passed my house crying her eyes DID .!

i had to pull the cell away from me ear man was he mad

.DO . litsen to me first

tucker-fine danny go..

me-okay so i had reached out to her and she started talking all this nonsense on how nobody can help her and stuff i put her bangs behind her ear to see her ..perfect violet eyes

tucker-danny?

me-o and um were was i

tucker-eyes?

me-o yeah. well i did that and tucker i swear to you..she had a black eye..

tucker-WHAT! WHO DID IT?

me- idk but im about to find out im running after her now

tucker-running?god danny sometimes your just

me-huh

tucker-YOU HAVE POWERS YOU KNOW YOU HALF DEAD

me-o crap i gotta go bye

god im stupid.

me-IM GOING GHOST

i wonder why i didnt think of that oh right sam..o crap heres another thing mr lancer hehe serves him right for never beliveing in my tardy excuses but always beliving dash adn i really dont car right now all i care about is ..sam...

**please review i'll accept flames too**

**hope u like it though**


	5. Chapter 5

(sams pov)

i started running as fast as i could my sides burned but i could care less i needed to escape.i got home. he wasnt here .well that will make this easier as for my mom...i love her i always will but lovenly and sincearly. she can burn in hell.i entered.

mom-sammi hi..detention agian

me-why do you care

mnom-samantha dont talk to me like that im your mother!

me-you WERE my mother..now your just a selfish bitch who amuses herself though her daughters pain

mom-s-s-samantha?

me-ITS SAM!

mom-hes going to be here soon

me-did you tell him whatr time i was going to be home

mom-*looks down*

me-you bitch when does he think im coming home?

mom-...

me-WHEN!

mom-in an hour he cmae hoem early to ..freshen up

me-i have to hurry

mom-what are you doing

me-leaving

mom-your leaving me alone with him sammie think reasonbly

me-I am you married him mom..YOU face the consequence

i ran upstairs i grabbed what was need 4 t shirst a black sweater black skinny jeans shirts socks deoterant and only a little bit of food and money i only need what is needed to im not going to be living for long..

mom-SAM! DONT DO THIS TO YOUR MOTHER

me-your not my mom

mom-promise me one thing

me-*grinds teeth together*what

mom-if anyone ask your not a manson and you dont kno me in anyway at all

me-trust me i wouldnt want to..o and "mom"..your NOT a manson either ha not anymore

mom-get out

me-?

mom-GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT

me-trust me i didnt need your permission have fun ms.m-*smirks* fle

mom-grrrrrr

i walked out happyly..until i saw his car...steven fle...my stepdad *sirks*well not anymore

**review please ..tell me if i should end it already ...i might cuz no ones reading it :( well please tell me if i should continue**


	6. Chapter 6

he saw me we just stared...

it seemed like hours i just froze he got out of his car his face was red he was i need to go now...but i cant move i cant do anything...

__DANNYS POV:_

i flew over sams house it was empty all i heard was please tell me its not sam...i turned into danny fenton i approached the door

me:*gasp*

it was broken down..i turn into the corrider and saw -i mean and she was crying i ran to her

me-mrs:fle?

sams mom-WHAT!

me-are you all right

sams mom-DO I LOOK ALRIGHT

she turned and looked up at me she had a black eye and a bloody lip

me-WHAT HAPPENED

sams mom-nothing

me-WERES SAM

sams mom-Idont know

me-PLEASE TELL ME SHES YOUR DAUGHTER

sams mom-shes not my daughter shes a WHORE who turned my husband into a MONSTER!

me-w-what

sams mom-she slept with him.

me-your lieing

sams mom-no danny im not she did it all willingly while i stood there defendless

me-YOU LYING!

sams mom-she made him rape me..wen i didnt give him what he wanted while sam was at skool ITS ALL HER FAULT. I HATE HER!

me-SHUT UP! YOUR A LIER! SAMS NOT LIKE THAT...S-S-SAM WOULD N-NEVER DO THAT

sams mom-then why did she run away with them

them?...thats not my sam...

_SAMS POV:_

i was in the trunk i felt like i couldnt breath i was clostraphobic but he didnt care he bounded and gagged me ..my mother helped..she thought he was going to get rid of me..not her...I laid there thinking of what just happened...

_FLASHBACK:_

i coulnt move he just came closer and closer until *SMACK* and i fell on the floor..but yet I didnt move...he yanked my hair..i looked at my mom pleading for her to help me..but for the first time she didnt look away,the first time she helped him,the first time she smiled...what a both took about 3 punches each all in diffrent locations all with as much force as they had..my "mom" ratted me out she saw me walking home from the window and as soon as she did she called him..he made out with her for that.i was digusted i cryed and all he did was lick my tear awayputting his finger under my eye catching a tear and telling my mom to lick it she did and smiled...they bounded me and put me in the trunk from then i i saw was darkness...but i heard screams and voices

?-what are you going to do get rid of her?

?-no im taking hetr with me to a place i own across the country

?-do i pack my stuff?

?-you stay here

?-so you going to end her

?-no..shes mine ..she was mine since i first saw her

?-what?

?-i didnt want you i never did *SLAP*

?-*crys*JUST KILL HER ALREADY!

?-NO!

?-SHES MY DAUGHTER! PLEASE END HER SUFFERING! LEAVE HER BE! LEAVE US BOTH

?-BITCH!*PUNCH*

my mom was ...caring...

?-WELL KILL ME THEN! fuck her screw her nail her on a cross for all i care just...end me i cant live without you...

nevermind

?-no...you pay for your consequences

that was a new voice..one i havnt heard...

?-AHHHHHHH! *panicked footsteps fading away*

?-who w-w-ho are you

?-...not human

*footsteps * *door closes* *car starts*

and then next thing i know i felt as if i was on a rollorcoaster...god i hope we get pulled over for speeding...cuz im trapped in a car...with...i dont even know


	7. Chapter 7

I stood there stareing at her she looked as though she cared about nothing nothing not even sam she had to be lieing but her eyes she looked at me eyes full of regret and shame and yet a hint of happyness i was over here bawling and shes just siting there sams not a whore I know it I also knew I shouldnt belive her, that wasnt sam.I wiped away my tears furously and looked at her.

me-STOP LIEING

sam mom-IM NOT!

i couldnt hold it anymore I scream at her to tell me the truth and Im pretty sure my eyes turned green

sams mom-your..you-..eyes

me-TELL ME

sams mom-*sheilds face* she took her alright he took her

me-WHO!

sams mom-my husband was going to take her but..*almost breaks down crying*something took him and her and left me to rot

me-you dont know his name

sams mom-n-n-no

me-u disgust me

and with that I flew away not careing if she saw who I was all I care about is...sam

I took off to tucker hopeing he would have a clue

me-tucker!

tucker-did you find her

me-no

tucker-we suck were the worse best freinds ever *trys to hold back tears*

me-why?

tucker-look I found some vlogs that were put up by her

I felt like I coulnt breath I screamed thoughout the whole car ride and I swore I heard a fimilar male voice say "shh dareling its okay were almost there we'll take you out of you misery soon" "I WAS ALREDY GOING TO DO THAT JUST LET ME GO..PLEAASE"I sobbed out but then It was just quite all there was was the sound of music..good music as I may say but that didnt matter all that matter was "i just wanna die"I whispered

**********************time break*************

the car cam to a 5 hours later I woke up from my well deserved nap and heard the car door slam "oh god no" he was getting the keys to pop the truck I could hear them jingleing."no" I wanted to die I did just so I dont suffer werever I am.

He open the trunk but being in a dark trunk and the out of nowere a bright light is shined on you well your blinded.I was being picked up and taken out I tried to get out of his grip to free myself but failed horrificly .

me-LET ME GO!

?-hush dear

me-...vlad?


	8. Chapter 8

I stared at the computer shocked ashamed tucker ws bawling not wanting to rewatch the horrics things that he just saw...

VLOG 1: sam just sat in her computer chair emptyness in her eyes just slilent with music blareing around her then she spoke..."they took it well he did she watched...My..m-..my...innocence ..its gone...I was raped and no one help me for the fisrt time I felt alone despret I felt like I needed help..I went to school today and no one noticed anything...I felt like a whore I did because even though i tried my best to make him stop I didnt suceed I failed i just feel worthless if anyone is watching this help me..not even my bestfriends noticed anything...no one and the today was the day everyone in the a crowd decided to pick on me and danny and tucker they sometimes laughed along...im alone"...she cryed and sang to the song that was playing behind her "lie in the eyes of a gospel smile in the face of your victims smile for me" *song that was playing was asking alexandia a moment of sencerity listen to it*

comments:

**star:o sam Im so sorry hang in there I knew there was something wrong**

**paulina-shut up star she lieing just so we feel sorry for her and pay attention**

**star-y would you do that sam?**

**pualina-cuz shes a goth freak**

**sam-wooow paulin you kno how to spell goth congrats and IM NOT LIEING what kinda of sick person would write this**

**dash-YOU!**

**mariathemunster-SHUT UP DASH! PAULINA! and star dont litsen to them and sam sweetheart dont do it there are so many people out there that love you..**

VLOG 2: "It happen 3 times today and its been going on all this week my freinds are as oblivious as always and ive resorted to cutting Its a way of telling me I can end it when I want to but thats just it Im scared to what if when im dead theres nothing waiting for me what if its just darkness no heavan nor hell" ..she stoped talking and stared singing to the song in the background "I used to smile till the say I found out. I have no idea who the hell Ive not who i was its not who I loved"she takes out a razor and pulls up her sleeves which are full of cuts some faded some fresh and begins cutting int he empty spaces "I wanna drown in a sae filled with novican I wanna burn in a beach were the sand has thousands of needles poking at my skin...I wanna drown in a sae filled with novican I wanna burn in a beach were the sand is littered with razor blade littered with razor blades...when will I learn when will I when will I burn".."I cant do this any longer this pain and suffering that I went though and my mother just stareing at me her eyes mocking me as he does this daily one before school one after adn one after supper...i cant take it" *song in background is senses fail wolves at the door*

COMMENTS:

**star-eeeeeeeeeeeewww**

**paulina-ugh your emo too**

**jazz-sam dont do this I can call someone I can I can help you**

**sam-no jazz dont at all you'll just make it worse and dont tell danny either you have to swear**

**jazz-sam..**

**sam-NO JAZZ SWEAR!**

**jazz-*sigh*I swear sam**

**mariathemunster-sam...**

VLOG 3: sams eyes are watery and red as if she had been crying "I shoulnt have fought back this time I shoulda just tooken it like I always do and shut up just let him give it to me but no I fought and I got punish she uncovers her eyes and reveals a new black eye. all my mom did after was give me an ice pack told me to cover my eye and last but not least told me that it was my fault I should have fought back..Im doing it tommorow I will end myself or run away forever I dont know yet It depends Ill probably run away and do it there...it seems best no one care any more no one..".*song in background is black veil brides perfect weapon*

COMMENTS:

**paulina-*comment recieved to many negative votes***

**dash-*spamed***

**satr-*spamed***

**melissa torres-DONT DO IT SAAAAM!**

**me-SSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**

**mariathemunster-sam please dont we can help you...btw love ur taste in music**

**sam-no one can help me**

me-i care sam I can help you

tucker-HA I told her that to but...thn I remeber Im talking toa monitor

i ignored his comment and continued to the last vlog

VLOG 4: Sam is sitting down wearing nothing but underwear and tank top "im going to school and danny probably going to ask me what is wrong..so I guess thats a plus they'll finally notice but It doesnt matter not anymore its too late...not even my crush can help me...dannys probably going to invite me to go to the water park but I would have to be in a swimsuit and since my mom ripped my cloak during the divorce in anger I had nothing to cover my body and they would see my scars the ones on my legs she stands up and shows her legs which are covered in scars some long some small and one fresh that was still bleeding. na of course my arms shows arms that are covered in more scars then her foot and one that spells out WHORE that one is fresh..if your wondering why Im not dressed well you should kno it just happened not more then an hour ago but I dont fell anything but pain I go to my happy place now were me and my love are skipping happily kissing and in love ..but thats fairytales not real life...Im going to do it today...after school im ending my misery and thats that..now excusing me I have to get ready for school and clean myself off.."*haunted by evensance in background*

COMMENTS:

**mariathemunster-oh my gosh sam...its to late then,,isnt it**

**sam-yeah im sorry I know that you tryed...only 5 of you did...**

**mariathemunster-yes and all five is us love you too **

**danny fenton:*posted 1 minute ago*all six of us sam if you reading this I love you sam I do please just help me find you help me save you**

**sam-*posted 6 secs ago*no...**


	9. Chapter 9

(Sam's POV)

I shut the laptop I was crying of course I wanted Danny to find me save me take me home kiss me and end up in a happily ever after but that's not Sam….its not realistic nothing in this world is we are dust and ash that's all and if there is a big man up there …..why'd he pick me …..why did I have to go though everything…..well hopefully now I don't Vlad promised me a new home a new start in Wisconsin New school new ..everything…

_FLASHBACK:_

Sam: NO GET AWAY FROM ME STOP DON'T TOUCH ME!

Vlad: sweetie all I want is to help you

Sam: YOU MEANHELP YOURSELF AND USE ME TO DESTROY DANIEL

Vlad: my dear …as much as I would love that dreadful Daniel and his oaf of a father to disappear I cannot bear to watch you like this you a mear child

Sam: IM NOT A KID…..why

Vlad: what do you mean

Sam: why do you even care about me

Vlad: Sam…..I hate Danny not you…actually I don't even hate him he hates me

Sam:….but…just take me home

Vlad: why my dear why would you go back to a step father whose hunting you down a mother who despises you a father who left you and two "friends" who didn't even notice your pain

Sam:…

Vlad: but I did my dear I did the last battle I had with Danny I took notice to your silence when I noticed tucker running faster than you I sensed something was wrong

Sam: Danny was fighting as was Tucker they didn't pay attention because they were saving people

Vlad :ah but what about after

Sam….

Vlad: exactly did they notice. No they seem to care. No I did since that fight I've followed you home and to school everyday and Samantha you don't deserve any of this

Sam: Danny noticed as did tucker

Vlad :..but they noticed to late if it weren't for me you would've either killed yourself or steven would've raped you until you did but Sam will give you much more a new life a new family

Sam: family…..

Vlad: yes a family Samantha one that cares

Sam:….a father

Vlad: that wont hurt you

Sam: a mother?

Vlad: hahaha not yet dear

Sam: as long as its not Danny's mom

Vlad: DAMN COME ON SAM

Sam: Noope

Vlad: I'll try. But no promises

Sam: I'll give you a test run

Vlad: so is that a yes

Sam: a maybe

Vlad: o Sam you wont regret it

Sam:….I hope not

Vlad: and you can call ..ugh Daniel for company if you want ..he won't care though he'd just assume I toke you and I be killed

Sam:….no its fine If it doesn't work out I'll just stel your money and buy me a trip to Alaska

Vlad: Alaska?

Sam: yeah its completely dark with no sun for about half a year :D

Vlad: I even made you a room '

Sam: wha-

Vlad: come


	10. Chapter 10

I went every were I had to search for Sam Tucker's gone insane, and I'm close to the edge but i have to hold myself together for Tucker for Sam for me... I need to find her My eyes already have bags under there eyes and I'm sure Tucker does to we haven't slept in 3 days. As soon as Sam sent that message. That couldn't have been Sam not her it wasn't her, not Sam, not her, Sam... I started falling from the sky luckily I caught myself and landed safely I have to go to sleep I need it I can't be help to Sam or Tucker if I'm falling out of the sky from fatigue. I transformed back I walked around looking for some were to rest transformed back to DP when I saw a hotel I faded through an empty room and fell asleep...Sam I NEED her

I was walking with Sam to school she was laughing her beautiful laugh at Tucker who was cowering from her she looked at me and said "don't you guys ever get tired of this place don't you ever want to explore the world"  
>"yeah I guess" I said<br>"I'd go some were were I could eat meat ALL day and not half to get bugged for killing animals" Tucker wished  
>Sam glare at him "well I'd go to Alaska its calm and dark cold ,,it's beautiful"<br>"really",I said, "Why would you go there it's freezing"  
>"But it's also quite in some towns and peaceful I'd be willing to deal with the cold for that ..an the woods"<br>"mm mm roasting wienies in the fire big juicy wieners"*that's what she said ahaha sorry had to do it and on with the story*Tucker finished  
>Sam glared at him again he fixed his composure and said "MARSHMALLOWS I meant marshmallows"<br>"That sounds relaxing really relaxing" I said imagining me and Sam living there with our children  
>"It is the wolfs howl night sky stars all popping I also heard You can see the northern lights but I don't know" she said<br>"now I want to go there.."I said still imagining our children  
>"We should when were down with this town we should go there when ever we have issues" She agreed<br>"Is that a promise?"I said getting closer  
>"hm it's a deal" She said with her face glowing.<br>We shook on it and stared at each other  
>"HELLLO I'M STILL HERE!"Tucker yelled out of frustrating<br>"Oh sorry Tucker you want to be in it too?" I asked embarrassed that I forgot my best friend  
>"NAH I'm most likely going to stay here but I'll visit you guys no matter what and call you guys every day via phone or via internet.." He said<br>"Perfect then it's a deal" Sam said  
>"I don't want to intrude on you lovebirds"he mumbled<br>"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" me and Sam yelled  
>"hey look the lovebird geeks are turning on there friend" Dash said as he passed by<br>"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" we screamed back at him  
>and then the worst thing happen I saw Sam cutting herself and screaming "WHY COULDN'T YOU SAVE ME DANNY WHY?"<p>

and then I woke up...  
>I called Tucker as soon as I could<br>*ring ring*  
>"come pick up" I said into the ringing phone<br>"DANNY DID YOU FIND HER? IS SHE ALRIGHT? WHY'D YOU CALL? DANNY?" he yelled frantically into the phone  
>wow he sounded like crap, and I'm pretty sure I sounded worse<br>"no i haven't found her but I think I know were I can .." I said  
>"WHERE?" He yelled<br>"Alaska..." I said


	11. Chapter 11

I packed my bags and got ready to leave but for some strange reason I hesitated and I felt like I shouldn't leave but I can't trust anyone no, not anymore. but it wouldnt stop bugging me if I didnt atleast check I could saty I have a room dinner the right to see my fre- ahem I mean the right to have cats ...let me just check around the house. I walked out of my room and explored the mansion I found his room Vlad was talking to maddie , the cat -_-' I stood by the door making sure he couldn't see me I litsen carefully to the convo .  
>"She's here and convinced she won't leave she'll bring him to us and we will end his trechory we will get revenge"<br>he's he's talking about danny no I can't let Danny get hurt because of me no I'm worthless I can't let him die I slowy walked away and ran when I knew he couldn't hear me I threw everything in my luggage. I trusted him why did I even THINK that I could trust him no one not my mom, dad, no one ..not even Danny or Tucker I have to go I NEED to go I can't be anywere that reminds me of home or of what I used to be...I need to be alone I need to move to Alaska Ill build a cabin or whatever I still have a credit card my dad gave me when he left when he abandoned me with the physcotic witch I used to call mother. I can pay people to build me acabin though i most likely will not live in...


	12. Chapter 12

I NEED to find Sam ,but I can't do it alone. she could be anywere I need help..and not from a human...FUCK every ghost hates me..but if its for Sam TO THE GHOST ZONE!  
>I went to frostbite first and of course he agreed to help me, then i went to skulker he fired rockets at me the i took out Tucker's PDA and he froze instently afraid of going back with the purple back gorilla. I told him how Sam is in danger how she might try to commit suicide and everything he was furiose 'cuase he thought I was lying to him little did he know it was all true so i contacted Tucker and he was bawling then he screamed at skulker telling him to help us or else his little midget green glop ass was to never see daylight agian.I gotta admit I chuckled a little and skulker glared at me obviously mad at me for contacting Tucker. BUt he agreed to help us out I asked out several more ghost they all agreed saying the same thing.<br>"It's you we hate not the girl she was actually intelligent and kept you in place, I'm in" frostbite was actually the only one who did it for me even the pip squeak who was still acting like a cowboy said "HEY SAMS GONE! well lets go there cant be one less hot girl on this planted ghost or not I might still have a chance" and to much apreciation his parrot pecked him for that I got all the ghost I could there was only one missing ...VLAD...

_Vlads POV:_

I got saman-.. ahem Sam's food pizza and a milkshake hey she's a teenager she's gotta like this stuff right when I was about to walk up to her room the doorbell rang..as I walked up to the door the danny stood staring down at me ..but insted of looking infruriating he looked...despreat hm so the little halfa does love Sam after all.  
>"hello Daniel"I siad calmly still underneath the door he broke open<br>"I need you help" he mumbled  
>"And with what son.." I smirked knowing sam was in her room safe as ever<br>"I need to find Sam I think I have a clue to were she is but it's to large for me and my posse pver there to search" he said nodding on the direction of the group of ghost behind him  
>"WERE NOT YOUE POSSE WERE JUST HELPING FIND SAM!" they yelled back at him<br>"right,sorry" he responded then shot me a glare that turn sorrowful ina second  
>"will you help us please" he continued<br>"hmp..sure..come upstairs first please." I said feeling all knowing  
>"uh okay" he siad obviously uncomfortable<br>We went up the stairs and stood in front of samantha's room er Sam's room  
>"is this the girl yo-" I said while opening the doorbut he window was wide open and her things were gone except for the dirty clothing she had worn when she first got here<br>"Is this some sort of sick joke vladimir." danny asked infuriated  
>"why no she was just here she's gone I swear on my cat and your mother that she was just here"<br>"Why'd she come here"  
>"she didn't I brought her here because was to kidnap her and take her away "<br>"well thanks but obviously she didn't trust you enough"  
>"no no she did not but I do not blame the chld, were could she have gone"<br>"alaska"  
>"hm"<br>"FUCK YOU IF YOU HAD CALLED ME THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPEN WE WOULD BE HOME ALREADY!"  
>"Danny..she did not want to contact you."<br>"HOW DO YOU KNOW?"  
>"I gave her a choice.."<br>"but why wouldn't she want to .."  
>"Lets just go to alaska and find her "<br>"okay"  
>_-dannys POV_<p>

As we were walking down the stairs all could think was why sam why...I looked up pretty sure I kad tears in my eyes and that they were falling i've been holding back tears for awhile but this was to much..obviously everyone had heard mine and vlad's conversatiaon because they all came by gave me a hug and whispered in my ear "we'll find her.." 


	13. Chapter 13

We each went off into groups to search for Sam all over alaska and we would find her...  
>_Sam's POV_<p>

I got off the plane and into the fresh air of canada.. I did alot of thinking and I figured out what I will do. I need to end myslef it's all i can really do. now there nothing to it but to do it I'm sorry Danny I'm sorry Tucker I'm sorry grandma and Vlad I'm just not strong enough.  
>Not now and I don't think I ever was.<br>"excuse me, but would you like for me to call a taxi for you."the lady at the front desk asked  
>"no I'm fine..actually were is the nearest forest." I asked knowing were it will all end<br>"2 miles away. why would you like to know dear."  
>"I jsut want to enjoy the scenery"I said 'and to see my finally resting place'I thought<br>and with that I got my stuff and started walking, I need a razor so I looked though my stuff and saw my box cutter i took it out and put it in my pocket I got 10 hundreds out also. I threw the rest of my stuff away along with my idea hey whether I end up in heaven or hell I won't need it ...and I started my journey.

_-Danny's POV_

As I was searching the sky Vlad next to me I saw a raven haired girl with short hair talking to someone it looked so much like Sam but it wasn't her and I knew that Sam doesn't enjoy people so she'd be in the forest and she had long hair last time I saw her and she wouldn't be standing outside talking to a man outside a gun store. I looked at Vlad he hadn't even taking his eyes of the ground below us since we've arrived .He probably thinks this is all his fault BUT HE SHOULD IT IS!...'no no it isnt' my conscience said 'it was her step father and mother and her father for abanoneding her it's not your fault not tuckers and not Vlad's either' He, er I continued Im right but Vlad said he took care of so thats a plus.  
>"HEY VLAD" I shouted cuasing people to look up and see nothing but the sky hey you dont actually think we would be in our form now did you?<br>"what daniel your going to blow our cover" he said irratated  
>"Sam's probably goin to be in the forest lets hear over there"<br>"I'll be over there in a minute I'm just goin to check out the rest of the town"  
>"okay"<p>

_Sam's POV _

I began walkign though the town to get to the forest but I decided that if i were to end myself I want to out with a bang literally. But I'm not old enough to purchase a gun so i stop this man and asked him.  
>"well whay would you need a gun sweetie"<br>"please to call me that"  
>"oh sorry whats your name"<br>"I would like to remain unknown but please I need it for hunting"  
>"a rifle or and automatic rifle"<br>"how about a 6 caliber pistol with the silencer attached"  
>"for hunting?"<br>"I'm a good shooter and i down want to alert and scare of the rest of the game now do I"  
>"your intelligent, but whats in infor me ;)"<br>ugh like lieing and saying I was going to kill innocent and poor creatures wasn't enough I'm talking to a creep  
>"how about 100 "<br>"100 what ;)"  
>"dollers"<br>"you have that much?"  
>"yes"<br>"i'll do it for free if you come down to my motel"  
>"no"<br>"well the no gun"  
>"fine...get the gun first"<br>He got the gun and he drove me to the hotel it was around six o' clock we went up the stairs  
>"Can I use your restroom to get ready"<br>"yes you may"  
>"Ill be back"<br>I went into the bathroom put the silencer on the gun and walked out hand behind my back.  
>"hey sweetie I like it rough so here are the handcuffs and i want you to suck my co-" and with that he fell onto his bed filthy bed ugh but now the bed will be stained red 'cause i shot him right in the head.I got his keys and drove his car to the forest as soon as i got there I ran toward the end my life now I'm sure I'm going to hell well now I'll meet that guy agian...<p>

_Danny's POV_

As I was flying I cam down when I saw a car parked right outside the forest I don't know why but my gut was telling me to get vlad but my heart was saying THATS SAM THATS SAM! so I litsened to my heart  
>_Vlad's POV_<br>I was flying around when I saw Sam's suitcase in the trashcan. and right next to it was her id Sam Manson is here and I'm sure of it.. I have to get to Danny  
>-meanwhile Sam's POV-<br>I sat by a pine tree and closed my eyes I stayed like that for around 5 min then I remember i have to get this over with. I took out my razor and cut myself as deep as ever right along my viens I was crying not because it hurt but because I know I'm hurting other people..I cut mu other wrist now both of them were spurting blood and I was surounded by it I cryed more and took out my gun aimed it at my head when I heard a beautiful voice the one of my love scream "SAM NOOO"  
>_Danny's POV_<p>

I flew as fast as I could and tookof my invisablity just in case sam could see me and stop. but I heard crying the sames cry's I heard when I was little when I saw a beautiful little girl crying 'cause she got pushed off a swing set by a bully I stood up for her and faced him he was about to hit me when she step in and shoved him into the dirt he ended up crying and ran away to his mom she turned around to face me and said "HI I'M SAM" and then a little boy ran up behind her "AAND I'M TUCKER" and I responded "I'm Danny",...I looked down to see Sam crying and blood all over her I prayed it wasn't her blood and that maybe she was a monster and just ate a person but of course that just a silly idea from a movie tucker and I saw becuase as soon as I got close I noticed it was her wrists and she had a gun held up the the side of her head so I yelled with all my voice "SAM NOOO"  
>-meanwhile Vlad's POV-<br>I Flew as fast as I could towards the forest when I saw a car I knew it was sam's I flew down there only to see Sam bloody and Danny yelling but I was frozen I didnt know what to do so I stayed invisable and watched the scene play out...


	14. AUTHORS NOTE:

alrighty then thanks you guys for enjoying the story these next two chapters are the end of it if you want me to write more fanfics I would ne honored to I love writeing I just dont usually have time So i'm sorry for making you wait do long I am sincerlly sorry but I had to ideas how to end this its you choice which one you choose just don't get confused they are 2 DIFFRENT ENDINGS you pick her fate Its all your choice now

-sincerly mariathemunster x_x 'life sucks then you die'


	15. evil angel ending 1

I got the idea for this chapter form the song Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin I recommended you listen to it while reading the chapter as I wrote this chapter wile listening to the song well enjoy hopefully you picked the ending you wanted_Sam looked up at him the boy she'd loved since she was a child. the one whos always been there for her the one she loves till this day no matter thier hardships. tears stained his beautiful face."why Sam why..i love you…" Danny said trying but failing at holding back tears"I love you too Danny" Sam said choking back the tears as well"then put the gun down and we'll talk about this we can be together it's what we've wanted" Danny said trying to get her to put it down"It's not that simple Danny" Sam said in her cocky voice"YES IT IS SAM WHY CANT YOU SEE" Danny said running out of options"Its too late Danny I'm sorry I'm so sorry ...I'll always love you Danny tell Tucker I said Bye Big Bro...remember till death do we part." Sam cried not being able to hold back her tearsand with that last sentence she shot herself splattering blood every were on the trees the grass and on Danny..Danny looked down on her and looked into her dead emotionless eyes and said "NO SAM not even in death do we part" ,...he looked up in the sky and continued"VLAD I KNOW YOUR UP THERE PLEASE TELL MY MOM I LOVE HER TELL JAZZ AND TUCKER AND DAD PLEASE SEND OUT MESSEGE AND REMEMBER US NOT IN PITY OR IN VAIN BUT IN JOY AND HAPPYNESS…""Danny think of what your doing …" Vlad said obviously "you know Vlad as much as I hate to admit this I feel like you were always my angel sent here to help me 'cause what are the chances of the two halfas knowing each other your my angel Vlad my evil angel…" Danny said mournful "Danny.…" Vlad said weakly"now I ask you put my to sleep, evil angel" Danny said crying"I can't Danny I can't kill someone who's been like my demonic son" Vlad said trying to liven up the situation "heh open your wings Vlad and fly over us ,evil angel" Danny Said Kind of delusional"Danny" Vlad said confusedDanny pushed the gun into Vlad's hands and told him do it but to do it above invisible so he cant get suspectedVlad did as he was told but shot to far from Danny's heart to Danny didn't die instantly but his last words were "why can't I breath evil angel" Vlad's response to that was "because your hurting inside but you'll be with your love soon"Vlad shot a plasma at the gun ,called the rest of the ghost, and they carried Sam and Danny back to there home. They set the dead couple on the ground said there goodbyes and flew back to the ghost zone. Vlad rushed to the Fenton' was crying and sweating both liquids mixing with each other."YOUR SON HE'S DEAD HE'S, HELP!" Vlad yelledall three Fentons ran to the park and saw there son resting his head on Sam's shoulder both bloody. before long tucker got wind of it and ran towards the park crying 'no no no no' he thought but repeating no doesn't always work because there under a tree sat his two best friends covered on red the color he never really liked he fell to his knees next to the Fentons and bawled before long amity park stood all around them offering and tucker both went into a deep depression and relied on each other for support both there parents pretended it never happened and never speak of it hiding the memories taking always all the picture of the two. and everyone else in school except for Valerie Mikey and the rest of the people who knew Sam and Danny well never stop bringing it up always teasing both tucker and Jazz for failure at helping them both Jazz and Tucker began cutting and before long were planning suicide they went to the same place that they though Sam and Danny died at and got out a gun but right before they did the wind spoke to them 'no don't do it' said one wind that sounded like Danny 'We love you buffoons don't end now' said the wind sounding like Sam 'listen to the evil angel' they both said "who's that?" they whispered to the wind 'Vlad masters is our evil angel' the wind said "please don't leave us" they said 'we never did' the wind responded and turned into to figures holding hands her brother and his sister the two lovers. 'ask the evil angel' they repeated and vanished into the wind tucker dropped the gun and destroyed it . and they went to Vlad's house he told them everything the exact thing Sam and Danny had said "but why didn't they live in the ghost zone like sulkers and them" Jazz asked"because those ghost have left over business they just don't know what is skulkers thinks he has to become the greatest hunter to leave, the lunch lady can't seem to let go of her cafeteria and ember thinks its to fulfill her dream as a rock star but that didn't work for her so she went on to the next thing most ghost go to taking over the world or terrorizing citizens" Vlad stated"so why didn't' the-" Jazz tried to continue but was cut short 'cause of Tucker"because they have each other and that's all they really wanted in life""and in death they want us to be happy" Jazz continued"bingo" Vlad said/_7 yrs later_/Tucker and Jazz got married and no matter how hard there parents tried to forget Danny and Sam they did all they could to keep them in there memory to remember. They had a beautiful baby boy with jet black hair and bright blue eyes they named him Danny Sam Foley when Danny grew up he learned about his aunt and uncle which he was named after and he noticed he had his uncles features and his aunts sense of style and his parents appreciated every part of him...as did his grandparents ...as he stood over their grave which said_ Sam Manson and Danny Fenton/phantom lie here they were childhood sweethearts and yet not even in death do they part they are watching everyone in amity park mostly their beloved ones_ Danny looked up and said and shed a tear for the people he never really got to meet but his child named Lilly looked across and saw the two swing sets moving together perfectly and said "DADDY, look at the two nice people, they told me to tell you hi..."_hello as you can tell if you read this one is the sad one but hey it was kinda happy well anyways hope you enjoyed the story ninjasuar signing out 'life sucks then you die'


	16. never give in ending 2

I got the idea for this chapter form the song Never to Late by Three Days Grace I recommend you listen to it while reading the chapter as I wrote this chapter while listening to the song well enjoy hopefully you picked the ending you wanted_Sam looked up at him the boy she'd loved since she was a child. the one whos always been there for her the one she loves till this day no matter thier hardships. tears stained his beautiful -why Sam why. I love you...Sam-I love you too DannyDanny-then put the gun down and we'll talk about this we can be together it's what we've wanted"Danny it's to late""its not to late its never to late"and with that Sam passed out from blood loss"fuck, Sam WAKE UP NO SAM NOO""take her to the hospital ill clean up here"with that Danny picked Sam up and took her to the hospital he barged the the doors like a boss and yelled "HELP PLEASE SHE'S DIEING" then he looked down at Sam her heart barly pumping he held her close to his chest ruining his white shirst with the color red with her blood the doctor came with 3 nurses and tried to take her away "n-no"Danny said"young man please release her she's going to die" the doctor said "Danny release her she's going to die" Vlad said grasping Danny's shouldersDanny put her on the stretcher and they wheeled her away Danny tried to follow but they stopped him he was going to go rampage if Vlad wasn't there holding him back. they sat in the waiting room but Danny couldn't wait any longer he'd been there for 2 hours now so he asked Vlad for money to go get a snack"I'm sorry Danny but i don't trust you not sneaking off to find her so I'll get it ""hmp"Danny said and plopped back on the chairbut as soon as Vlad was out of eye contacted he transformed and went invisible and searched every room looking for Sam little did he know Vlad was doing the same exact thing when they found the room the both stayed invisible by Sam's sides until they both heard each other go "Sam"they turned back and yelled"what are you doing here""well I love Sam and I couldn't leave her alone" Danny replied"as do I" "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU SICK PERV, MY MOTHER ISN'T ENOUGH" Danny said though gritted teeth eyes flashing green"not like that that's just disgusting ,no i meant as my own daughter""why?""I saw her pain and well I've done little things for her like her bully issues and stuff i was the one who gave her the vlog idea in her dream""YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDNT TELL ME""I tried but every time you tried to turn me into ectoplasm glop of goo""did I?"Flashback:::::::"daniel calm down and litsen to me its utterly important.""just kill him already danny were missing the all meat buffet right now""I'm going get out of here""UGH YOU UDDERLY USELESS BOY!"and with that Vlad flew away "hehehe he said udder"flashback over::::"oh" danny continued"I've been looking everywere for you guys where have you guys been"the docter said approaching them"um sorry" they both said rubbing the back of there necks"it's fine I was actually going to tell you that Samantha is now awake""its Sam" all three of them said "SAM!" Vlad and Danny yelled"yeah it's me guys""why why did you do it""I felt like I had no were to go no were to be nothing to live for anymore""bu-""but while i was unconscious I thought about how I was to hear your voice how much I love you and I noticed I do have stuff to live for I have you tucker Jazz adn heck now I even have Vlad""don't ever leave me like that again Sam""never""say never" Tucker sang as he entered the room with Danny's parents and Jazz behind himSam just face palmed herself and looked at Tucker "hey big bro :)""" tucker screamed and hugged Sam"IM SO SORRY I SHOULD'VE KNOWN UGH IM SO STUPID SAM WILL YOU FOR-""already forgiven its not your fault anyways it was my parents ""so you guys can go home now" said the doctor"home..."Sam repeated looking down"don't worry Sam you can live with me and I'll get custody of you" vlad offered"but I don't want to move to 'the land of the cheese' i want to stay close to Danny and Tucker""I knew you were going to say that that's why i became the mayor of Amity Park :D""WHAT!""YAAAY VLADDY IM PROUD OF YOU" Jack yelled over the rest"so how about it Sam Masters""err no offense but can I keep it Manson""you really want to keep it Manson?""yeah its my dads last name and in his offense he didn't know that this was going to happen""okay""so yes Vlad u can be my new mommy and daddy""hahahahahahaha cough tranny cough cough hahahahah"laughed Tucker and Danny_5 yrs later_Danny and Sam got married and had a baby girl and a baby boy the girl was named lily and the boy was named phantomTucker and Valerie got married and had a girl named Sammie and a boy named Dannie both of there children had children which had children which had children and the halfa line was regenerated_this was obviously the happy ending sorry if it kinda sucked but im more of a sad ending person but i know some people like happy endings so here ya go well hope you enjoyed this story cause I enjoyed writing it DP 4EVER! well this is ninjasuar signing off 'life sucks then you die'


End file.
